Motoko Aoyama
Motoko Aoyama is a main character in the manga/anime Love Hina. Background Motoko Aoyama is the younger sister of Tsuruko Aoyama, who was heir to the declining sword school the Shinmei Ryu, she was very close to her sister adoring and idolizing her. One day, Tsuruko got married and gave up her title as heir, but Motoko chose not to be happy for her sister, feeling she was being taken away and not understanding why she would do this, which sparked her extreme misandry (hatred or aversion towards men). One day, Motoko came to live at Hinata Inn, where she met Naru Narusegawa, who had a similar minsadric mentality as hers. One day, Hina's grandson Keitaro comes to Hinata Inn... Personality Motoko is very arrogant, bossy and extremely misandric, regarding males as weak and perverted. While Motoko can be bossy and controlling, it is not at the level of Naru, but she is just as guilty of bullying others as she is including the other Hinata Girls, especially Shinobu. Motoko regards things like love and femininity as weaknesses thus holds them in disdain and cannot come to terms with any feelings other than hatred that she harbors towards Keitaro. Like Naru, Motoko regularly interprets even the most innocent or accident Keitaro has as a 'perverted thing' and would violently assault him ignoring anyone who tries to tell her he did nothing wrong. Motoko is also very hypocritical as she talks big about herself, honor and pride of a samurai yet she assaults unarmed, harmless and/or innocent with her sword. She talks of being a samurai - completely unaware (if not ignoring purposefully) that the samurai class was fully abolished in the 1870's - yet violates every aspect of Bushido: * Rectitude or Justice: Motoko does not show this, often using it more as an excuse to bully people rather than any kind of pursuit of justice. Given how Motoko casually bullies harmless, innocent men and controls the other girls like Naru does. * Courage: Motoko shows no real courage, refusing to take responsibility for her wrongs and doing what Naru always does blame someone else, especially Keitaro. Also violates this tenant by assaulting people who can't fight back. Not to mention her somewhat irrational fear of turtles, namely Tama-chan. * Benevolence or Mercy: Motoko shows little if any real benevolence or consideration to other people. Motoko is much more occupied ordering everyone around (except Haruka) than showing any real caring for how othe people feel. Motoko, like most Love Hina characters, refuses to treat anyone like a person with their own thoughts and feelings. * Politeness: Motoko often speaks rudely to people, often when they don't deserve it, particularly Keitaro and men in general. Her rudeness also extends to Shinobu by never listening to her and talking down to her, for no good reason. In fact, the only people we see her polite to are Tsuruko, Haruka and Hina (though possibly it may be out of contempt or fear of eviction rather than actual respect). She also displays harshness to anyone who tries to tell her the truth, practically always refusing to listen. * Honesty and Sincerity: Motoko constantly reinterprets this code in a "I am a samurai, everything I speak is the truth" self-serving mentality rather than any real concern for honesty and sincerity. Motoko makes excuses for her wrongs without taking any responsibility. Motoko also never listens to anyone who tries to tell her the truth. Another bad aspect of Motoko's character is her hypocrisy, as she constantly labels as "pervert and vile" any male behavior (namely Keitaro's) that she does not approve, yet she had secretly written an entire stash of her own erotic imagination stories, mostly regarding herself as the "strong sex of the relationship". * Honor: Motoko often tries to appear dignified and often fails, due to her own frequent tantrums and how she consistently makes a fool of herself, due to with her attitude towards men. * Loyalty: Motoko is not particularly loyal at all to her family, because she barely (if ever) listens to her sister and doesn't take kindly her marriage. She also bullies her manager Keitaro for no acceptable reason (though Keitaro refuses to assert his authority in anime and manga). * Character and Self Control: Motoko barely ever (until MUCH later in the manga) shows any self-control, because she would assault anyone for even the most imagined of slights, without bothering to know what was really going on. However, unlike Naru later on the manga, Motoko would be redeemed not through Keitaro but eventually by her own sister, who finally got her to face up to reality, her feelings (including the ones she had for Keitaro) and herself. After a duel with Tsuruko near the end of the manga, it's then Motoko finally matures and becomes a better person. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Misandrists Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Abusers Category:Slaver Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Brutes Category:Criminals